battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draconian (Deadly)
Draconian is a special stage available on the 24th of every month if the player has previously completed all Crazed Cat Stages. Using Cat Food to continue the battle is not allowed in this stage, and closing the app will not allow the player to retry. Battleground *Similar to Mammals? (Insane), the battle starts with 6 Mooths advancing to the Cat Base. *Snache and Croco will be spawned throughout the battle. **Their only purpose is to mess with single target Cats. *After 20 seconds, a Otta-Smack-u is summoned. *Every ~62 seconds, 2 Otta-smack-us will be spawned; they become 3 (per wave) at the 2 minutes mark and 4 at the 4 minute mark. *After 40 seconds, 1 Snache and 3 Manic King Dragon Cats will appear. *A trio of Manic Dragons spawns when the base reaches 99%, with 133.33 seconds between them, and another trio when the base reaches 80%, in the same way. Strategies *If you have any cats that outrange Manic King Dragon Cat, they will make the stage much easier. If you have Super Galaxy Cosmo, simply let him target the Manic King Dragon Cats and shield him well. If you have Hacker Cat, it is still possible to stack them. *This stage is an endurance test. Never go below a sustainable cash amount, and use a Manic Flying stack to take out Otta-smack-u waves. Jamiera and a (few) well-timed Awakened Bahamut will eventually kill the Manic King Dragons. When the Manic King dragons die, let Awakened Bahamut die, and rush the base with Jamiera as a shield for him to quickly take out the base before another Otta-smack u wave comes to disrupt everything. * The hitbox glitch heavily affects Super-Galaxy Cosmo. Be extremely careful if using him, especially with the Cannon. See The Grateful Crane (Uber Rare Cat) for more information. * If Crazed Sexy Legs is not spawned as often as possible, peons might push through because of Ottas, and the Manic King Dragons will get close and begin damaging your long-ranged attacker(s). * Sniper the Cat does more harm than good in all strategies. It will un-sync the Manic King Dragons and make it harder to kill them. 'Strategy 1 (Ft. Super Galaxy Cosmo)' Lineup: 5 smeatshields, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Macho Leg Cat, Super Galaxy Cosmo and another cat of your choice, for wathever part you feel less safe about. Alternatively, you can use something else for the otters in place of macho Leg. Battle: Keep the Otters and Manic King Dragon stalled long enough so that Cosmo (and maybe Hacker) can chip away at and kill the Manic Dragons. Stall the Mooths with Eraser Cats and Manic Eraser Cats, damage them with Macho Leg Cats and Manic Macho Legs. Kill Otters with Manic Flying Cats. Spawn a Super Galaxy Cosmo, and try to get maximum use out of the cash provided by the Mooths. Try to sync the Manic King Dragons by using the Cat Cannon, while making sure Super Galaxy Cosmo does not rush into enemy fire. Otta-smack-u waves will continue to spawn eternally from now on. Whenever they approach, kill them with a Manic Flying stack, but do not dip below an unsustainable cash amount. A well-timed A. Bahamut can get a hit or two on the Manic Dragons. Rinse and repeat. Eventually, you will stack up a lot of Cosmos and the Manic King Dragons will die. When you reach the base, make sure to take it down before the next Otter wave, as they might push forwards and allow the reserve Manic King Dragons to push through your cats! 'Strategy 2' Lineup: Ninja Cat, Sumo Cat, Samurai Cat, Sushi Cat, Cyberpunk Cat (30+1), Eraser Cat (20+15), Jiangshi Cat (30+5), Ramen Cat (40+12), Cameraman Cat (40+11), Cyborg Cat (40+5) Items: Rich Cat recommended Battle: At the beginning, don't spawn any units until the Mooths are close to your base, then spam everything in the second row expect Cameraman until a Mooth dies, then immediately spawn a Cyberpunk. Once the Otta-smack-u spawns, start spawning Cameramen until they are all dead. Then only spawn in Ramen to stall the Manic King Dragons, and use the Cat Cannon to try to make all all them attack at the same time. When the Otta-smack-us come, wait for them to be on top of the Dragons before you start spamming everything in row 2. Spawn in Cyberpunks whenever possible. Keep doing this and the Dragons should eventually die. Once the Dragons are dead, keep up the Ramens and Cyborgs until you get to the base. The second round of Dragons will come, but you should be able to destroy the base before the Dragons push you back too much. 'Strategy 3 (cheese, no Ubers, no items)' Lineup: 4 combo cats (use attack up, speed up and/or starting money up), Fishman Cat, Lion Cat, Crazed Giraffe Cat/Manic Lion Cat, Crazed M. Titan Cat/Manic Jamiera Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat (all level 30 or above). Battle: Wait for the Mooths to get close, spawn Fishman Cat and don't let the Mooths touch the Cat Base. Keep spawning Fishman Cats until the first Mooth dies, then keep upgrading your Worker Cat until it's at MAX level. Spawn A. Bahamut and everything else (the remaining Mooths will give you the money for them). Everything else should be easy; the enemies will die thanks to the highly-damaging cats on the field, and their speed will allow them to get to the enemy base before the Manic King Dragons spawn. After the enemy base is damaged, some more Manic King Dragons will spawn, but you won't need to worry about them; if your A. Bahamut survives, the enemy base will be destroyed quickly and you will get your Crazed Dragon's TF easily. Strategy 4 Items: None are needed but CPU is great! Lineup: 2-4 meatsheilds, Can Can Cat, Cyberpunk Cat, Butterfly/Something to kill the Mooths, If needed something else to deal with the Ottas. This strat is simple, pretty time consuming but it works. So you spam the Erasers whilst the dragons are out but when the Ottas come out put on the CPU/Spam as best you can. Can Can is for the Ottas, Butterfly is for the Mooths, and Cyberpunk is for general slowing and chipping at the Dragons. Hope your Cyberpunks don't die and enjoy your free Manic. Walkthrough Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01109-01.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages Category:Awakening Stages Category:No Continue Stages